Los héroes del screamers con Gorillaz
by Matias-the-killer
Summary: UA ¿Que pasaria si los monstruos de los scremers y creepypastas oculten entre las personas? ¿Que pasaría si no fueran monstruos malos?¿Que pasaría si cierto asesino sonriente y psicopata se enamorase de una oji verde de pelos violeta? a partir del capitulo 5 multi-crossover
1. Chapter 1

En una escuela pintada de rojo tenía tres pisos, dos jóvenes caminaban por los pasillos, abrieron una puerta y se encontraron con una profesora al frente del salón, la maestra era de pelo negro ojos marrones y vestida con uniforme

-Preséntense al frente de la clase-dijo la maestra

Todos vieron a los dos jóvenes con curiosidad ya que uno tenía una capucha con mascara y el otro tenía una máscara blanca, ambos se lo quitaron mostrando sus rostros, unos era de ojos azules, cabello rubio, tenía una camisa con capucha y pantalones negros con zapatos, el otro era más alto pálido, ojos amarillos, pelo marrón y tenía camisa roja, pantalón rojo, con converse verdes

-Hola yo soy Jeff-dijo el joven de peli rubio

-Y yo soy Mark-dijo el de pelo marrón

-Siéntense-dijo la profesora

Mark y Jeff se sentaron en la última fila cerca de la esquina

-Hola guapos-dijo una chica rubia al lado de ellos

Era de piel morena, ojos negros y tenía un uniforme escolar que era de blusa blanca y falda negra tenia aproximadamente 15 años con zapatos negros

-Soy Katie-dijo la chica rubia

-Hola-dijeron Jeff y Mark

-Gusto en conocerlos guapos…y él es Justin-dijo Katie señalando a su compañero al frente de ella

Era de pelo marrón, ojos celestes y tenía una camisa blanca y jeans con converse blancos que era el uniforme de la escuela

-Hola-dijo Justin serio

-Vamos se más divertido no te pongas celoso de los nuevos-dijo Katie

-No estoy celoso y no me agrada que te juntes con estos raros-dijo Justin

Jeff no soportaba que alguien le insultase menos cuando eran recién conocidos a Mark le daba lo mismo

* * *

A la hora del receso Mar y Jeff se sentaron al lado de la puerta de la clase por cansancio

-Hola…veo que ya conocieron a Justin y Katie-dijo una chica acercándose a ellos

La chica era de pelo purpura, ojos verdes tenia rasgos orientales, tenía el uniforme de la escuela

-Hola soy noodle-dijo la chica

-Yo soy Jeff y él es mi amigo Mark-dijo el oji negro señalando a Mark

-Mucho gusto….veo que son nuevo Mark y Justin son los reyes en este lugar tengan cuidado si los hacen enojar será su fin-dijo noodle

Mark miro a noodle serio y Jeff que no pensaba recibir órdenes ni amenazas de unos idiotas no le tomo importancia

-¿De dónde son?-pregunto noodle

-New york-dijo Jeff

-Yo tengo 15 años ¿cuantos años tienen ustedes?-pregunto noodle

-Yo tengo 17-dijo Jeff

-Y yo 18-dijo Mark

-Bueno espero que la pasen bien-dijo Noodle

-Entréguenme todo su dinero-dijo Justin de manera amenazadora

-Chicos hagan lo que dice así no los matara-susurro noodle

Mark que no quería tener problemas busco en su bolsillo al igual que noodle de mala gana

-Qué tal si la pasamos una noche buena nena-dijo Justin a noodle

Noodle lo miro a los ojos con asco y odio

-Déjala en paz-dijo Jeff

Jeff golpeo a Justin en la cara varias veces haciendo que se le rompa la boca, la nariz empezaba a sangrarle y tenía un moretón en el ojo

-Maldito-dijo Justin golpeando a Jeff

-Muy bien suficiente-dijo Un hombre uniformado de unos 37 años deteniéndolos

Justin se fue pero no sin antes maldecir a Jeff

-No debiste hacer eso-dijo Mark

-Pues tenía que hacer algo no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados-dijo Jeff

-Pobrecito-dijo noodle

-Tranquila no me duele-dijo Jeff

* * *

Unas horas más tarde a la hora de la salida Noodle, Mar y Jeff caminaban por un pasillo mientras hablaban

-¿Dónde viven?-pregunto noodle

-Cerca de aquí-dijo Mark

-Ok yo vivo a unas calles-dijo noodle-tal vez algún día me inviten a su casa

-Si-dijeron Mark y Jeff

* * *

Luego Mark y Jeff entraron en una casa la casa era grande de color verde a tras de ella había un jardín

Jeff y Mark se sacaron sus mochilas y la tiraron en un sofá

-Hola amigos-dijo un joven entrando a lo que parece ser la sala

El joven era de pelo marrón, tenía una máscara de color azul, no tenía ojos en vez de eso eran solo negro y tenía camisa, pantalón y zapato negro

-Hola Jack-dijeron Jeff y Mark

-Hola…veo que se hicieron amigos de esa chica japonesa-dijo Jack

-Si-dijo Jeff y Mark

-¿Sabían que está siendo asaltada en el bosque?-pregunto Jack

-No-dijeron Jeff y Mark-¡mierda!

Ellos empezaron a sentir un cosquilleo en sus cuerpos, Jeff empezó a cambiar ahora era pálido de pelo y ojos negros su mejilla estaban cortadas simulando una sonrisa desquiciada y sus parpados estaban quemados

Mark también cambio su rostro empezó a desvanecerse hasta que ya no quedo nada, se agrando ahora toda su cabeza era tan blanca como la leche y tenía un traje

Ambos desaparecieron, Jack se sentó en el sofá y apareció a un joven parecido a Link de zelda pero en vez de sus ojos eran solo dos esferas negras

-Hola Jack-dijo Link

-Hola link-dijo Jack

-Bueno ¿jugamos mi juego?-pregunto Link señalando una consola de nintendo 64 y un cartucho de zelda con marcas negras

-Si-dijo Jack y ambos jugaron con el nintendo 64

* * *

En el bosque

Noodle estaba caminando por un sendero mirando los árboles, de repente unos hombres con pasamontañas y pistolas se paran al frente de noodle y apunta sus armas

-Danos todo lo que tienes-dijo uno de los asaltantes

-No tengo nada-dijo noodle asustada

-No digas que no…dánoslo ahora o te volamos los sesos-dijo el otro asaltante

Luego Jeff y Mark aparecen detrás de unos arboles

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Mark (transformado en lo que conocen como slenderman)

-Vamos a hacer lo que sabemos mejor…vamos a matarlos-dijo Jeff sacando un cuchillo saliendo de los arboles lo mismo que slenderman pero sin ninguna clase de arma

-¡¿Mierda que son?!-preguntaron los asaltantes asustados mirando a ambos

-Somos tu peor pesadilla…ahora ve a dormir-dijo Jeff clavando su cuchillo en el estómago del asaltante

-Maldito-dijo el asaltante disparando a Jeff

-No funciona idiota-dijo Jeff mientras reía de una forma sádica y loca mientras las balas le pasaban la cabeza sin hacerle nada

El asaltante cayó al suelo vomitando sangre y sin vida

-Ustedes basura de dios muéranse-dijo el otro asaltante disparando al slenderman

-Idiota-dijo Slenderman sacando de su espalda unos tentáculos y ahorcando al asaltante

El asaltante tiro su arma ya sin vida

-¿Qué son?-pregunto noodle impresionada y asustada a la vez

-Eso nunca lo sabrás-dijo Slenderman tirando al asaltante

Jeff y Slenderman desapareciendo dejando a noodle asustada y confundida

Noodle salió del bosque y se fue a su casa


	2. El bravucón de la escuela

A la mañana siguiente

Jeff estaba en su habitación durmiendo, la habitación estaba pintado de negro con rojo, tenía una computadora, un closet y una televisión

-Jeff despierta-dijo Mark transformado en slenderman entrando a la habitación de Jeff

Jeff parpadeo un par de veces antes de despertar

-¿Joder a qué hora me he dormido tío?-pregunto Jeff

-NO te acuerdas…cuando volvimos de salvar a noodle del bosque tú te desmayaste-dijo Mark

-Mierda-dijo Jeff golpeándose con la palma de su mano en la frente

-Ya ven a desayunar-dijo Mark

Jeff se levantó de su cama, tenía puesto un pijama rojo con conejitos, se quitó, la pijama, se puso su ropa casual y salió de su habitación

* * *

En el comedor

Estaba una mesa, en ella estaban sentados Jack, link y una niña morena de pelo negro y ojos verdes con blusa y mini falda rosas

-Hola-dijeron link, Jack y la niña

-Hola-dijeron Jeff y Mark

-Hola sally-dijo Jeff sentándose en la mesa y tocando la cabeza de la niña morena

-Jeff deja de hacer eso-dijo la niña morena

-No-dijo Jeff

-Jeff compórtate en la mesa-dijo slenderman sirviendo el desayuno que eran guafles

-¡No!-dijo Jeff

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto slenderman sacando sus tentáculos y acercándose a Jeff

-Nada-dijo Jeff comiendo los guafles

-Hola perrito-dijo sally mirando a un perro que estaba entrando a la cocina, el perro era uno con pelaje rojo con negro y ojos negros, parecía que estaba sonriendo

-No me digas perrito-dijo el perro

-Bueno smile-dijo Emily comiendo su plato con guafles

-Por cierto tenemos que decir algo-dijeron Link y Jack

-Lo sabían son gays slender me debes cien dólares-dijo Jeff

-Rayos tenía que adivinarlo-dijo Slenderman

-¡No somos gays!-dijeron Link y Jack molestos

-Ah…entonces Link eres mujer-dijo Jeff

-No soy mujer idiota-dijo Link

-Entonces Jack eres tú la mujer-dijo Jeff

-No imbécil descerebrado-dijo Jack

-Vamos a ir a la misma escuela mientras smile cuida a Emily-dijo Link

-Mierda otros idiotas que me molestaran-dijo Jeff

-Yo también quiero ir a la escuela-dijo sally haciendo puchero

-No aun eres muy pequeña-dijo Slenderman

-Por fis-dijo sally con ojos de cachorritos llorosos

-Está bien-dijo Slenderman

* * *

Luego de media hora

Todos ya estaban inscritos en la escuela pero sally estaba en el 8 vo grado y Link y Jack estaban en el mismo que el de Jeff y Mark, Mark tuvo que usar su "poder mental" para convencer a la directora de inscribirles

* * *

En la casa de noodle

Era muy grande pintada de blanco, noodle estaba durmiendo en su habitación donde había una cama, un calendario, un televisor y un armario

-Noodle despierta ven a desayunar-dijo un hombre moreno entrando a la habitación

-Ya voy Russell-dijo noodle levantándose de su cama, ella tenía una pijama rosa con dibujos de patitos

-Bueno-dijo Russell y se fue

Noodle fue a su armario y se puso una blusa verde, jeans cortos azules y unas botas marrones, luego bajo a la cocina

* * *

En la cocina

Estaban dos hombres hablando luego entra noodle

-Hola Muds y stu-dijo noodle

-Hola-dijo un chico, era de pelo azul, no tenía ojos y parecía que le faltaban dos dientes

-Hola princesa-dijo otro, era de piel verde, ojos desiguales uno era rojo y el otro negro y de cabello negro

Noodle se sentó al lado del oji negro que se le llamaba Murdoc, el peli azul que se llama por el apodo de 2d le sirvió hockeys a noodle

Russell entro a la casa con un periódico en las manos y angustiado

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Russell

-¿Qué paso Russell?-pregunto 2d

-Ahí personas que llevan desaparecidos y no tiene rastro de ellas, dicen que se pueden escuchar sus lamentos en el bosque-dijo Russell

Noodle se estremeció un poco al recordar lo que había pasado ayer con esos dos

-"¿Habrán sido esos dos?"-pensó noodle

-Noodle está bien pareces como si te quisieras desmayar-dijo Murdoc

-No pasa nada….solo que me tengo que ir a la escuela-dijo noodle nerviosa y se fue

* * *

En la escuela

Estaban todos sentados, unos hablaban por celular otros entre ellos, algunos contaban rumores y chistes, noodle, Mark y Jeff estaban sentados en la última fila, mientras que Jack y Link se estaban presentando

Link estaba vestido con una camisa y chaqueta verde con pantalones blancos y zapatos verdes, sus ojos eran normales de color rojo, era de pelo castaño (cuando esta en forma humana se llama ben)

Jack era de pelo negro blanqueando, era de ojos negros y tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, tenía su camisa con chaqueta y capucha negras con zapatos negros

-¿Oyeron la noticia?…parece que dos de nuestro compañeros fueron secuestrados-susurro noodle

-De seguro faltaron porque son vagos-dijo Jeff

-No, salió en las noticias tengo miedo porque están cerca de mi casa-dijo noodle

-Tranquila no te pasara nada-dijo Mark

-Sí, si hacen algo nosotros les daremos una paliza-dijo Jeff

La maestra entro a la clase, con unos libros sentándose en su escritorio y pasando lista

* * *

Unas horas después

La clase había terminado, Noodle, Mark Jack y ben guardaron sus cuadernos y útiles, Jeff estaba dormido en su pupitre

-Jeff despierta-dijo noodle tocando a Jeff

-Oh si más rápido nena, no pares-dijo Jeff

Mark frunció el ceño enojado mientras que noodle estaba sonrojada, Jack y link miraron a Jeff desinteresados, Mark golpeo a Jeff en la cabeza provocándole un chichón

-¡Mierda!-dijo Jeff despertando

-¡Deja de ser un pervertido animal!-dijo Mark enojado

-No tiene remedio-dijo ben

-No, cada día está peor-dijo Jack

-No me digas animal deforme y ustedes cállense idiotas-dijo Jeff

-Púdrete-dijo Mark

-Todos cállense o los pateare-dijo noodle

-Bueno-dijeron Mark, Jeff, Jack y ben

-¿Dónde se conocieron todos?-pregunto noodle

-En la luna-dijo Jack

-En la tierra jurásica-dijo Mark

-En mierdalandia-dijo Jeff

-En china-dijo Link

Noodle se quedó confundida, sintió una respiración detrás de su cuello

-Pero si aquí está el grupo de los tontos-Justin acercándose a ellos

-Justin por favor no nos molestes-dijo noodle

-Tú cállate zorra-dijo Justin

Jeff estaba a punto de noquearlo pero Mark intervino para no tener problemas mientras que Jack y ben le insultaban

-Solo vete por favor-dijo noodle

-Tal vez…después de que viole amor-dijo Justin acercándose a noodle

-No debiste decir eso-dijeron Link y Jack

Jeff se acercó a Justin a una velocidad inhumana y de un golpe le saco un diente

-Estúpido-dijo Justin golpeando a Jeff

Jeff esquivo el golpe y le dio un rodillazo a Justin en el estómago, Justin agarro una silla y la estrello contra Jeff, el peli rubio tenia de la cabeza saliendo sangre y su capucha manchada de sangre golpeo a Justin y lo dejo inconsciente

-Dejen de pelear-dijo la maestra agarrando a Jeff y Justin y saliendo de la clase

Noodle estaba molesta en parte porque había sido insultada por un imbécil y por otra parte de que su amigo hubiese sido llevado a la dirección

-Tranquila noodle Jeff no será expulsado y créeme que cuando salga de detención volverá a golpear a Justin-dijo Mark

-Está bien-dijo noodle

* * *

Mientras tanto el 8vo grado

sally estaba sentada en la primera fila al lado de ella estaba un joven de pelo negro, ojos rojos tenia camisa blanca, pantalón con zapatos negros

-Oye sé que eres-dijo el joven de pelo negro

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?-dijo Emily mirando al chico

-Soy Marcos…aunque también puedes llamarme Tails doll-dijo el chico

-Bueno…soy Emily justo en conocerte-dijo ella presentándose

-Lo mismo digo Emi-dijo Marcos

-¿Te conozco de algún lado?-pregunto Emily

-Nop-dijo Marcos

-Si…..tú me recuerdas al monstruo que me asusta en las noches-dijo Emily

* * *

En la oficina de dirección

Estaban Jeff y Justin sentados al frente de un escritorio donde esa la directora, ella tenía una blusa rosa con brillantina, pelo y ojos negros y tacones rojos

-Muy bien ahora ¿porque pelearon?-pregunto la directora

-Directora Justin insulto a mi amiga-dijo Jeff levantándose de la silla

-Solo dije la verdad…están aquí apenas dos días y ya se le tiro a los dos-dijo Justin

-Repite eso maldito y te rompo los labios-dijo Jeff agarrando a Justin de la camisa y acercándoselo

-Ustedes dos están castigados una semana…pueden salir-dijo la directora

Los dos salieron por la puerta de la dirección, Jeff solo miraba a Justin con odio y el hacía lo mismo

-Maldito…me las pagaras-dijo Justin

-Uy que miedo-dijo Jeff sarcásticamente

-Cállate idiota…enfréntame después de clases y sabremos quién es hombre-dijo Justin saliendo de la escuela

-¿Estas bien Jeff?-pregunto noodle acercándose a Jeff junto con Mark, Jack y ben

-Si…no se preocupen solo será una semana de castigo y listo-dijo Jeff dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Bueno ni nos preocupamos de ti idiota-dijo Jack

-No mientas tu estuviste preocupado tonto-dijo link

-Gracias por defenderme Jeff-dijo noodle abrazando a Jeff

Jeff se sonrojo sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, lo mismo le pasaba a noodle, Mark, Jack y ben ya sabían lo que pasaba

-Uh el imbécil está enamorado-se burló ben

-Si, que tal un besito-se burló Jack

-Cállense idiotas-dijo Jeff dirigiéndose a la salida

-¿Adónde vas?-pregunto Mark

-A matar a un idiota-dijo Jeff saliendo del edificio junto con noodle, Mark, Jack y ben

Detrás de la escuela

Estaban, Mark, Jeff noodle, ben y Jack frente a Justin, alrededor de ellos estaban muchos chicos quienes querían ver la pelea

-Que bien que no te acobardaras inepto-dijo Justin

-Vete al infierno hoy será tu funeral-dijo Jeff

De repente unos hombres con pasamontañas vestidos en negro con armas aparecieron

-Niños dednos su dinero y nadie saldrá herido-dijo uno de los hombres

-No idiota-dijo Jeff

-Tú lo quisiste-dijo el hombre disparando su pistola

-¡Jeff!-grito noodle asustada

Jeff tenia segundo en vida no sabía que hacer hasta que…


	3. Matanza en la escuela

-Niños dennos su dinero y nadie saldrá herido-dijo uno de los hombres

-No idiota-dijo Jeff

-Tú lo quisiste-dijo el hombre disparando su pistola

-¡Jeff!-grito noodle asusta

Jeff tenia segundo en vida no sabía que hacer hasta que Jeff esquivo los balazos, los demás se ocultaron hacia una esquina

-Quietos todos-dijeron unos policías apuntando a los hombres

Un tiroteo se inició miles de balas salieron disparadas por todas partes, Jeff, Mark, noodle, Ben y Jack salieron de la escuela directo a sus casa

-Esto no puede continuar-dijo Jeff-tenemos que hacer algo pronto

-No podemos hacer nada aparte de esperar a que la policía haga algo-dijo Ben

-Tenemos poderes usémoslo para asustarlos o matarlos-dijo Jack

-No, la policía sabe lo que hace-dijo Mark

-Hola idiotas-dijo Smile entrando a la sala

-Hola-dijeron Jack, Jeff, Mark y Ben

-Oigan algo falta-dijo Smile

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Jack

-Alguien-dijo Smile

-¿Quién?-pregunto Ben

-Alguien pequeño-dijo Smile

-¿No conozco a ningún duende?-dijo Mark

-Es Sally idiotas-dijo Smile

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos al recordar que Sally estaba en la escuela en medio de la balacera sin ayuda de nadie

-¡Joder!-dijeron los cuatro al unísono corriendo hacia la escuela

-Idiotas-dijo Smile acostándose en el piso y durmiendo

Mientras tanto en la casa de noodle

Noodle había llegado a la sala cansada y con la camisa sudada, 2d que estaba en el sofá miro preocupado a noodle

-¿Noodle estas bien?-pregunto 2d

-No, asaltaron la escuela y la policía los están disparando-dijo noodle un poco asustada

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto 2d sorprendido

-Sí, parece que muchos están atrapados aun-dijo noodle

-Noodle…. ¿volverás?-pregunto 2d triste

-Pues claro que si amigo-dijo noodle con una sonrisa en ella se podía ver el brillo de vida y confianza, mientras iba a su habitación por algo

Mientras tanto en la escuela

Marcos estaba transformado en Tails dolls con su machete, mientras que Sally estaba detrás de él, había cuerpo de varios hombres sin vida y tirados al suelo

-Uf esto es agotador-dijo Tails sacando su machete de la cara de un hombre

-Y aún no ha acabado cosa-dijeron unos asaltantes entrando al salón de clase

-Mierda-dijeron Tails y Sally

Luego de la nada unos tentáculos atravesaron a dos asaltantes, Slenderman entro a la sala, mientras los otros estaban distraídos Jack apareció y ahorco a otros dos asaltantes, los cuatro faltantes estaban mirando impactados a los monstruos, luego Ben y Jeff aparecieron detrás de ellos, Jeff apuñalo a dos en la espalda y Ben los decapito con su espada

-Amigos-dijo Sally alegre de ver a los demás

-Hola amiguita-dijeron Mark, Ben y Jack

-¿Quién es el muñeco de trapo?-pregunto Jeff mirando a Tails dolls

-No soy un muñeco de trapo Psicópata idiota, soy Marcos-dijo Tails dolls destransformandose

-Como digas enano-dijo Jeff y todos salieron del salón

En el corredor

Los seis iban caminando por el pasillo mientras muchos asaltantes lo rodearon, ellos estaban en posición de combate, justo cuando iban a disparar una chica con katana y mascara de gato los ataco a todos matándolos

-¿Ustedes de nuevo?-pregunto la chica con mascara de gato

-¿Y tú quién demonios eres?-pregunto Jeff

-Yo pregunte primero…espera…ustedes no tenían que haber existido solo son estúpidas creepypastas e historias para dar miedo-dijo la chica con mascara de gato

-¿Entonces cómo puedo hacer esto?-pregunto slenderman sacando sus tentáculos y envolviendo uno en la cintura de la chica y alzándola

-Bájame cosa-dijo la chica con mascara de gato

-No ahora cállate-dijo Jeff sacándole la máscara a la chica

Los cuatro se impresionaron al ver que era noodle, Marcos y Sally estaban confundidos

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Sally señalando a noodle

-Nadie importante-dijo Jack

-¡Oye!-dijo noodle molesta

Noodle miro a Jeff e intento lanzar la más furiosa mirada, pero solo logro sacar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Ja ella te quiere-dijo Sally

-No es cierto-dijo noodle aún más molesta

-Lo que pasa es que estas celosa no es cierto-dijo Jeff con su sonrisa burlona y psicópata

-Cállate idiota-dijo Sally

-Bueno ya vámonos-dijo el slenderman teletrasportando a todos

En la casa de noodle

Noodle había aparecido en el sofá de su sala, al lado de ella estaba Russell que tenía cara de "WTF"

-Holi-dijo noodle

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Russell algo sorprendido

Noodle tenía que pensar rápido en una mentira para que no supiera que estuvo en la escuela con la mascara

-Yo….estuve aquí todo el día no me ¿viste?-pregunto noodle

-Ah no….-dijo Russell con cara de desconfianza

Mientras tanto en la casa de las creepypastas

Los seis habían llegado en la habitación de Jeff

-¿Por qué se van?-pregunto Sally-aún quedan varios chicos en la escuela

-No podemos irnos, es muy peligroso-dijo Ben

-Entonces iremos nosotros-dijeron Sally y Marcos

-Nadie ira-dijo Link

Todos se quedaron pensando pero al final nadie fue ya en la noche todos fueron a dormir…..menos tres personas

Habia dos personas caminando hacia la entrada, luego Sally entra a la sala y ve a las dos figuras

-¿Quiénes…son?-pregunto Sally algo temerosa

-ssshh guarda silencio-dijo una voz familiar…la de Jeff

-¿Jeff? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?-pregunto Sally

-Nosotros iremos a por los demás al parecer aún hay muchos rehenes-dijo el otro que al parecer era slenderman

-Sí, tu quédate-dijo Tails dolls apareciendo de la nada

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué él puede ir y yo no?-pregunto Sally

-Porque el si tiene poderes-dijo Jeff

Sally empezó a soltar unas lágrimas, Jeff miro a slenderman y a tails dolls y sintió que lo miraban con cara de enojados Jeff saco de su chaqueta un cuchillo además del que ya tenía en la mano

-Sally toma-dijo Jeff dándole el cuchillo ensangrentado a Sally

-Gracias-dijo Sally secándose sus lágrimas y agarrando el cuchillo

-Sabía que aun tenías algo humano-dijo Slenderman

-¿De qué hablas? aun soy un psicópata asesino-dijo Jeff con el pecho hinchado de orgullo

-No me engañas…..ya no eres ese asesino...ahora estas recuperando tu lado generoso-dijo Slenderman

-Ahora eres blando-dijo Tails dolls burlándose y riéndose de Jeff

Jeff clavo su cuchillo en el estómago del slenderman y pateo a tails dolls

-¡Auch!-dijeron Slenderman y Tails dolls adoloridos

-Cállense idiotas y vámonos-dijo Jeff y los cuatro salieron en dirección a la escuela

En la escuela

Muchos hombres armados alrededor de unos jóvenes asustados entre ellos Justin y Katie

-No nos maten por favor-dijo Katie asustada

-Ya cállense o les disparamos-dijeron los hombres armados

Luego de la nada las luces se apagaron los hombres que entraron en pánico empezaron a disparar a todas partes los demás corrían asustados, luego un tentáculo del slenderman que estaba detrás de ellos corto a la mitad a cinco de los hombres, Sally con manchas de sangre y ojos amarillos clavo la cuchilla en la frente de tres hombres, tails dolls decapito a siete de los hombres y Jeff apuñalo a seis hombres en el corazón, cuando volvió la luz todos miraron sorprendidos a los cuatro

-Gracias-grito Katie feliz abrazando al slenderman

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!-pregunto Slenderman-"¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que había asesinado a esas personas?"-pensó mientras miraba a katie impresionado después de todo quien es su sano juicio abrazaría a un asesino sin cara

-Qué lindo juguete-dijeron unas chicas acercándose a tails dolls

-¡No soy lindo! ¡Soy un monstruo!-dijo Tails dolls molesto

-Qué lindo-dijo una chica abrazando a tails dolls muy fuerte

Tails dolls se empezaba a asfixiar mientras que unas niñas se acercaron a Sally

-Wow que genial te ves-dijeron unos chicos

-Gracias-dijo Sally contenta

Mientras todos hablaban, unos reporteros grabaron la escena, Jeff miro a un joven lejos al parecer el joven tenía uniforme militar y lo miraba con cara de matarlo

Slenderman agarro a sus amigos y llegando a su casa

* * *

Acabo de darme cuenta de que converti en asesinos y monstruos malvados en unos heroes...jejejejeje perdón si arruine infancias y la reputación de Jeffrey y slendy ^_^


	4. Prueba de asesinato

A la mañana siguiente los seis estaban en la sala, tails dolls se había quedado porque Mark (slenderman) convenció a la señora del orfanatorio donde vivía Marcos de quedarse con el

-¿Por qué coño estamos aquí?-pregunto Jeff enojado

-No sé-dijeron los otros cinco

-Yo les explicare-dijo una voz de la nada y cuatro desaparecieron

-¿Qué rayos paso?-pregunto Jack

-¿Quieres ir a matar humanos en el bosque del slenderman?-pregunto Ben

-Si-dijo Jack y se fue con Ben

Mientras tanto en algún lugar

El lugar parecía una cabaña, había un joven de chaqueta y zapatos blancos, gorra y pantalón negra, en vez de tener ojos tenía unos huecos que dé, el salían sangre

-¿Acaso saben lo que acaban de hacer?-pregunto el joven

-Gold ¿de qué hablas? Y ¿Por qué coño me despertaste tío?...estaba soñando que mataba al slenderman-dijo Jeff

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Mark enojado

-¡Suficiente! ¡Ustedes causaron interferencia en las dimensiones!-dijo Gold enojado

-Ni idea-dijeron los cuatro

-¡Las creepypastas fueron diseñadas para predecir quien tendría una vida trágica, un visita inesperada o convertirse en monstruos, los humanos tenían que pensar que eran solo cuentos estúpidos para provocar miedo!….!pero ahora creen que son héroes hay una revuelta en el cielo y el infierno!, ¡esto fue diseñado para mandar mensajes de forma discreta a los humanos desde el infierno! ¡Ahora todo el mundo piensa que son héroes!, ¡en las dimensiones donde existen monstruos iguales a ustedes comenzaron de cambiar de actitud! ¡Han destruido el equilibrio y han destruido el único modo de encubrirlos y mensajera del infierno!-dijo Gold totalmente enojado a punto de perder la cabeza

-Vamos amigo no es tan malo-dijo Mark

-¡Ustedes! Para reparar el daño tienen que matar a ciertos humanos-dijo Gold

Luego los cuatro desaparecieron

-Gold ¿estás seguro de que lo harán?-pregunto un hombre apareciendo de la nada, el hombre era negro como la oscuridad y tenía siete bocas además de cuernos

-Zalgo si no lo hacen nada será lo mismo…así que vigílalos-dijo Gold

-¿Yo porque?-pregunto Zalgo

-Porque ya empezó mi telenovela y quiero verla en paz-dijo Gold prendiendo la televisión

-Que maricón eres-dijo Zalgo

-Dije el demonio que toma té con unas muñecas de juguetes-dijo Gold

-No te metas con princesa luna-dijo Zalgo golpeando a Gold y desapareciendo

-¡AUCH!...maldito demonio estúpido-dijo Gold mirando la televisión

Mientras tanto con el slenderman

Mark ya transformado en slenderman estaba en un bosque, había un joven de pelo rojo, con linterna y en una mano tenia notas

-Solo una nota…una más y ya salgo de este bosque-se dijo el joven a si mismo asustado y nervioso

-Que nostalgia….bueno hora de la caza-dijo Slenderman escondiéndose entre los arboles

El joven había encontrado otra nota en el árbol pero se dio cuenta de que solo tenía siete, busco nervioso la última nota, el slenderman se puso a un lado del árbol cerca de el

-No…dios-dijo el joven mirando a unos cazadores

Los cazadores al parecer eran homicidas, se acercaron lentamente al joven y en un impulso slenderman saco sus tentáculos y atravesó a los cazadores

-¿Slenderman?-pregunto el joven en shock

-mmm…si-dijo el slenderman

-¿No vas a matarme?-pregunto el joven

-Nop-dijo slenderman

-Me…has salvado tío-dijo el joven alegre

El joven saco una cámara y se sacó una foto con slenderman raramente no salió la estática como de costumbre

-Adiós-dijo el joven saliendo del bosque

Slenderman desapareció sin dejar rastro de su presencia

Mientras tanto con Tails dolls

Marcos ya transformado en Tails dolls estaba en una fábrica de juguetes abandonado, cerca de él estaba dos niños al parecer gemelos de pelo rubio y ojos naranja

-¿Estás seguro de que podemos tomar un juguete hermano?-pregunto la niña

-Si…veras que hay muchos juguetes aquí-dijo el niño

Tails dolls pudo ver a hombre con una botella de wiski en sus manos,

Tails dolls se acercaba más a ellos se escondió detrás de un estante, escondido bien su machete detrás de el

El hombre encontró a los niños

-Hola…pero si son un niño y una niña linda-dijo el hombre mirando a la niña pervertidamente

-Quédate detrás de mí-dijo el niño escondiendo a su hermana detrás de el

Las luces se apagaron el hombre se abalanzo contra los niños y Tails dolls salto hacia los niños, pero pensó rápido y agarro al hombre de las pierna y lo jalo fuertemente

-¡¿Qué rayos?!...AAAAAAHHHHHH-grito el hombre mientras Tails dolls lo arrastraba por el suelo

Tails dolls clavo su machete en la cabeza del hombre, las luces se prendieron y los niños vieron a Tails dolls manchado de sangre con su sonrisa macabra

-holi-dijo Tails dolls

La niña se acercó a Tails y lo abrazo fuertemente

-Gracias-dijo la niña feliz

Tails quiso agarrar su machete pero al ver a la niña hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer…la dejo vivir

-Adiós y gracias-dijeron los niños saliendo de la fábrica

Tails dolls miro por una esquina de la fábrica y vio unas cámaras justo antes de poder reaccionar desapareció

Mientras tanto con Sally

Sally estaba en una casa abandonada sabía que no solo tenía que matar y asustar sin dejar rastro, en la casa estaba un niño de ojos azules y un joven de ojos negros un poco más grande que ella

-¿Estás seguro de esto?...digo este lugar no parece muy divertido-dijo la niño

-Si…solo tranquilízate-dijo el joven

Luego el joven se tocó la cara, un joven que al parecer estaba con el oji negro, hizo que la silla se moviera y con unos dardos, hecho las pinturas que estaban ahí

-AAAAAHHHHHHHH-grito el niño asustado

El joven la miro divertida y de la nada quito una pistola, el otro joven salió de su escondite y se empezó a sacar de su mochila un cuchillo

-¡¿Qué rayos?!-pregunto el niño molesto mientras el joven lo sujetaba fuertemente

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato idiota-dijo el oji negro con maldad en sus palabras

Sally en ese momento recordó una escena triste antes de fallecer de su vida, Sally estaba molesta y salió de la nada y clavo su cuchillo en el estómago del joven y corto el cuello del otro

-Tú…..me has salvado-dijo el niño algo asustado

-Si-dijo Sally besando la mejilla del niño

-Gracias-dijo sonrojado y se fue

Sally sonrío después de todo ella se había convertido en algo mejor que en su vida…ya no era una niña indefensa y desapareció

No noto que luego la policía entro y vio una cámara que saco el niño sin flash para no percatarlos antes de asustar al niño y estaba una foto de Sally con su cuchillo ensangrentado

Mientras tanto con Jeff

Jeff se encontraba en una casa muy familiar, Jeff empezaba a recorrer la casa hasta que se encontró con Murdoc que estaba ebrio (creo que ya saben de quien es la casa)

-¿Qué me vez copia del guasón?-pregunto Murdoc

-Nada iguana-dijo Jeff

Murdoc enojado golpeo a Jeff, Jeff contraataco y le doblo la muñeca a Murdoc, Murdoc golpeo a Jeff en la cara, Jeff agarro una silla y la lanzo contra la cabeza de Murdoc y este cayo desmayado

-Hmpf…..bastardo….hay alguien más importante arriba-dijo Jeff

Jeff subió unas escaleras cerca, entro a una habitación había alguien dormido, Jeff se acercó a ella y al destaparla vio que era noodle, su corazón se aceleró, el picaporte de la puerta empezó a moverse y Jeff se escondido en un armario, entro un hombre al parecer asiático con una pistola en la mano y se acerco a noodle

-¡¿Quién eres tu?!-pregunto noodle asustada

-Nos vemos niña-dijo el hombre apuntando se pistola en la cabeza

-No por favor-dijo noodle cerrando los ojos

Jeff salió disparado del armario y apuñalo al hombre en el pecho, luego lo hecho lejos por la ventana noodle al escuchar eso abrió los ojos sorprendida

-….harigato-dijo noodle feliz

-De nada-dijo Jeff cuando se acercó a ella se tropezó haciendo que la besara

Noodle se empezó a sonrojar al igual que Jeff que dejaba su cara pálida por una sonrojada…pero raramente ambos disfrutaron del beso…y Jeff desapareció dejando a una noodle sonrojada confundida

En la cabaña de Gold

Los cuatro estaban sentados en unas sillas mientras que Zalgo y Gold los miraban

-Bueno aquí tengo los resultados y todos….

**Ja no les diré como fueron…wuajajajja que malo soy bueno al parecer ninguno de los asesinos puede evitar convertirse en héroes…Jeff si estás bien esto…ME DEBES 20 DOLARES!**


	5. Sorpresas y gente conocida

En la cabaña de Gold

Los cuatro estaban sentados en unas sillas mientras que Zalgo y Gold los miraban

-Bueno aquí tengo los resultados y todos fracasaron-dijo Zalgo

-¡Ustedes no pudieron matar a sus objetivos!-dijo Gold molesto

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron los cuatro al unísono

-Ya me oyeron-dijo Gold

-Pero si yo mate a un puto chino-dijo Jeff

-Tuvieron que matar a todos sus problemas fueron estos….Slenderman tu salvaste al campista y tenías que matar a todos-dijo Zalgo

Mark se sentía como un tonto sabía que algo cambio en el, antes él era frio y calculador ahora solo tiene impulsos buenos

-Tu, Tails tenías que matar a los niños algo que tú siempre podías hacer pero tenías que matar ese ebrio estúpido-dijo Gold

Tails siempre le justaba masacrar a niños y familia por igual pero al ver la inocencia de los niños no pudo siquiera pensar en matarlos

-Sally aunque fue tu primera vez que mataste fríamente a los dos jóvenes tuviste que matarlos todos y no jugar con ese niño-dijo Zalgo

Sally no estaba molesta ni arrepentida de lo que hizo, pudo ser lo que quería ser de niña…una heroína

-Pero algo que nunca pude pensar es que tú Jeff-dijo Gold señalando a Jeff-le perdonaste la vida a ese ebrio además de esa niña tonta japonesa

-¡No le digas así, copia de videojuego rechazado y barata!-grito Jeff furioso

Gold se sobre salto al igual que los demás, era la primera vez que Jeff gritaba de esa forma tan ruda y fuerte

-Bueno….pero lo que más me impresiono fue que salvaste a tu novia-dijo Zalgo

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron todos sorprendidos

-No la bese idiota me tropecé-dijo Jeff

-Jeff tiene novia, Jeff tiene novia, Jeff tiene novia-empezó a decir el Mar con Marcos burlándose de Jeff

Jeff pateo a Mark en la cara y volteo de cabeza a Marcos y lo sacudió bruscamente

-Bájame tonto-dijo Marcos

-No-dijo Jeff

Mark se sobaba la cabeza adolorido mientras que Zalgo y Gold los miraban con cara impacientes

-bueno cálmate no te enojes por tu novia-dijo Zalgo

Jeff le clavó un cuchillo en el pecho de Zalgo y escurrió un líquido negro con rojo

-Bueno al parecer no podemos hacer nada…espero que estén listos para la próxima vez idiotas-dijo Gold

Los cuatro desaparecieron, Zalgo saco unas muñecas y se fue a su habitación, Gold saco una bolsa de pañuelos y prendió la televisión

Mientras tanto en la casa de creepypastas

Jack y Ben estaban jugando Zelda mayoras mask, los cuatro aparecieron en la sala

-¿Están bien chicos?-pregunto Jack

-No-dijeron los cuatro

-Adiós tontos-dijo Jeff dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Te iras con tu novia ¿verdad Jeff?-pregunto Marcos

-Cállate-dijo Jeff volviéndose normal y se fue

-¿Quién es la novia de Jeff?-pregunto Sally

-Se llama noodle-dijo Mark

-Bueno… ¿quieren jugar slenderman:arrival?-pregunto Marcos

-Si-dijo Mark y se fue con Marcos

Sally se quedó jugando con unas muñecas en el suelo

Mientras tanto con Jeff

Jeff estaba sentado en una banquilla en el parque él se encontraba pensado profundamente lo que le dijeron

-"No cambie yo soy el asesino más loco y brutal de todas las creepypastas… .¿o ya cambie?...no…noodle…no puede ser…..me estoy enamorando"-pensó Jeff mientras alguien se acercaba a el

-Hola Jeff-dijo noodle

-Oh…hola noods-dijo Jeff-"¿Por qué rayos tenía que venir a este estúpido lugar?"-pensó mirando a noodle

-¿Estas bien Jeffy?-pregunto noodle

-Eh…si-dijo Jeff

-Bueno...-dijo noodle

-¿Oye quieres ir al cine conmigo?-pregunto Jeff

-Ah….ok-dijo noodle-nos vemos aquí dentro de media hora-se fue

Jeff estaba sonriendo y se fue en su casa estaba contento casi como cuando tenía esa sonrisa psicópata de siempre

En la casa de la creepypastas

Jeff se estaba arreglando su habitación con su ropa casual pero era una camisa negra, una chaqueta con capucha negra, jeans azules y zapatos negros

-Perfecto-dijo Jeff mirándose en el espejo

-Si por perfecto quieres decir estúpido entonces si-dijo Marcos

-Cállate muñeco tonto-dijo Jeff

-Bueno imbécil-dijo Marcos y se fue

Mientras tanto con Mark

Mark estaba en su habitación jugando con la computadora parecía que estaba algo nervioso

-Vamos….más rápido…no… !Alto no!...maldita cosa….ah claro soy yo-se dijo dándose una palmada en la frente

Un hombre con mascara de gas, túnica y guantes negros aparece detrás de Mark

-Hola slendy-dijo el hombre con mascara de gas

-Hola boogie-tonto-dijo Mark

-Cállate eh oído que ahora eres bueno-dijo Boogieman

-Bueno…eso creo-dijo Mark

-Ok maldito tonto-dijo Boogieman y desapareció

-Viejo idiota-dijo Mark

Mark sintió una corriente de aire y noto que un demonio estaba detrás de el, el demonio agarro a Mark y se lo llevo

Mientras tanto con Sally

Sally estaba jugando con sus muñecas, luego una niña un poco mayor que ella con blusa blanca, el cabello era negro y largo tanto que le cubría un poco la cara, ojos azules

-Hola soy Sally… ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto ella mirando a la chica

-Soy Samara-dijo la niña sonriendo

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-pregunto Sally

-Sip-dijo Samara y empezó a jugar con Sally

Mientras tanto con Marcos

Marcos estaba en el sofá al parecer tenía un paquete al abrirlo pudo ver que era un muñeco con cicatrices y traje rojo con rayas naranjas, jeans azules y zapatos blancos

-Que muñeco más feo-dijo Marcos

-Y tu muy guapo ¿no?-pregunto el muñeco

Marcos aventó al muñeco enojado estrellándolo contra la pared

-Auch….yo soy chucky el muñeco asesino que todos temen-dijo el muñeco

-Todos menos las personas-dijo Marcos

-¿Qué te parece si matamos gente en los callejones juguete-héroe?-pregunto Chucky

-Ok-dijo Marcos y se fue con chucky

Mientras tanto en el cine

Jeff y noodle estaban viendo una película al parecer romántica mientras que noodle observaba la película atentamente Jeff se quedó dormido

-Que romántico…¿tú que crees Jeff?-pregunto noodle

-Eh...si muy buena-dijo Jeff

Noodle poso su mano sobre su silla Jeff puso su mano encima de la de noodle, ambos se sonrojaron noodle miro fijamente a Jeff y este hizo lo mismo, Jeff sonrió ampliamente al igual que noodle

Mientras tanto en la fila de atrás

Katie y Justin estaban mirando la película cuando Justin vio la escena y no dudo en sacar una foto, pero cuando la vio se veía a Jeff con su cara pálida inmediatamente Justin abrió los ojos impresionado

En un cibercafé

Justin estaba subiendo las fotos de noodle y Jeff con su transformación de hace podo

-Wow….no puedo creerlo…..Jeff….eres un fenómeno maldito-dijo Justin sonriendo malvadamente

Mientras tanto en el cine

Jeff se volvió a dormir y cuando la película término noodle lo beso como si un impulso la controlase, Jeff no sintió ese beso pero su sonrisa se agrando

-Despierta Jeffrey-dijo noodle

-Cinco minutos más amor-dijo Jeff aun dormido

-¿Me dijiste amor?-pregunto noodle fingiendo que no había escuchado lo que dijo Jeff

-No-dijo Jeff despertándose

-Bueno vamos-dijo noodle agarrando la mano de Jeff

Ambos se fueron a su casa y cuando estuvieron al frente de la puerta noodle beso a Jeff y este le correspondió el beso

-Adiós Jeff-dijo noodle y se fue

Jeff que ya estaba en la oscuridad total no pudo evitar transformándose en el asesino su sonrisa Psicópata se volvió mucho más grande

Dentro de la casa de noodle

Noodle entro en la casa sonriendo ampliamente, 2d que estaba mirando por la ventana, con unos binoculares

-¿Quién era ese?-pregunto 2d

-No nadie-dijo noodle

-¿En serio? Te veías algo apegada a el-dijo 2d celoso

-No digas tonterías celosito-dijo noodle besando la mejilla de 2d y se fue

Mientras tanto en la casa de las creepypastas

Jeff estaba entrando mientras que Mark y Chucky estaban usando la laptop

-Hola enamorado-dijo chucky

-¿De qué hablas feo?-pregunto Jeff

-De esto-dijo Mark mostrando la laptop

Jeff se enojó y se sorprendió cuando vio que en una página se podía ver la foto de…

**¿Qué opinan?... ¿Hago que se descubra la identidad de Jeff sí o no?... ¿saldrán más personajes de películas de terror?...¿Jeff dejara de comportarse como maricón?...eso no lo diré esperen al próximo cap**


	6. secretos callados con sorpresas escuchad

-De esto-dijo Mark mostrando la laptop

Jeff se enojó y se sorprendió cuando vio que en una página se podía ver la foto de Jeff y noodle juntos en el cine, Mark y chucky se rieron a carcajadas por la desgracia de Jeff

-Cállense idiotas-dijo Jeff pateando en la entrepierna a Mark

-¡Auch! ¡Maldito!-dijo Mark adolorido

Luego Jack y Ben aparecieron en la sala con cara de molestos

-¿Qué paso raros sin ojos?-pregunto Chucky

Ben encendió la televisión con sus poderes, al encender un programa de noticiero se presento

-"_Al parecer dos muchachos sin ojos salvaron la vida de unos rehenes que fueron salvados por un chico con traje verde y una espada, el otro estaba completamente vestido de blanco con mascara blanca y sin ojos solo tenemos información de posibles fanáticos eso es todo_"-dijo el presentador

-Wow…. ¿ahora ustedes?-pregunto Chucky

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, enfadados e irritados

-Por cierto Jeff…. ¿usaste condón cuando lo hiciste con noodle?-pregunto Mark

Jeff pateo a la entrepierna a Mar y este se quedó tirado en el piso

-Ja te castraron pardillo-dijo Chucky

Mientras tanto en un cibercafé

Estaba Justin usando la computadora al parecer estaba chateando con alguien

-Parece que Jeff tiene una admiradora secreta…..le enviare información sobre el tonto…bueno Jane espero que molestes mucho al tonto-dijo Justin sonriendo malvadamente

Mientras tanto en la casa de noodle

Noodle estaba a su habitación acostada en su cama, luego miro por la ventana y pudo ver a Jeff

-¿A quién miras?-pregunto 2d entrando a la habitación de noodle

-A nadie-mintió noodle mirando a 2d

2d se acercó a la ventana y vio a Jeff que estaba jugando la computadora con Mark

-¿Él te está molestando?-pregunto 2d

-No-dijo noodle

-¿Por qué lo miras como si estuviese hipnotizada?-pregunto 2d

-Bueno…..2d…..el…es mi novio-dijo noodle

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo 2d sorprendido

-Si sé que está un poco mayor pero lo amo-dijo noodle

-Pero…pero….. ¿Porque andas con el sí parece un idiota?-pregunto 2d

-¡Él no es un idiota!-dijo noodle molesta

-Bueno como digas pero sí parece mujer-dijo 2d

-¡Stu!-grito noodle enojada

-Bueno te dejo sola con tu novio-dijo 2d y se fue

Noodle seguía mirando a Jeff por la ventana, cuando noto que Jeff se dio cuenta de que noodle la estaba mirando este le sonrió y salió de la habitación

Luego de unos minutos

Jeff entro a la habitación de noodle sonriendo alegremente noodle abrazo a Jeff alegre y le correspondió el abrazo, el celular de noodle sonó y había un mensaje cuando noodle lo leyó tenia cara de inseguridad

-¿Pasa algo noods?-pregunto Jeff

-No….¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo noodle

-Eh…si-dijo Jeff algo inseguro

-¿Tienes algún secreto?-pregunto noodle

Jeff miro un poco sobre-saltado por la pregunta de noodle se sorprendió ¿acaso había descubierto que era Jeff the killer? O ¿solo era una pregunta?

-Porque yo si-dijo noodle

-¿Qué?-dijo Jeff confundido

Noodle suspiro miro fijamente a Jeff con una sonrisa y rogo porque no la creyera loca, noodle relato sobre Gorillaz que eran desconocidos en ese País y estaban de vacaciones hablo sobre el experimento "súper-soldado" , Jeff miro a noodle aún más confundido pero al asimilar las cosas la abrazo

-Está bien pues yo también tengo un secreto-dijo Jeff sonriendo

-¿En serio?-pregunto noodle mirando a Jeff a la cara

-Si amor-dijo Jeff

-¿Y cuál es?-pregunto noodle

-Te lo diré al salir de clases-dijo Jeff y salió por la ventana

-Vi a alguien por aquí-dijo 2d alzando una figura de Sherk de juguete

-Tranquilo Stu era Jeff... ¿Que ibas a hacer con la figurita de Sherk?-pregunto noodle

-Ah pues Sherk tiene una lucecita muy poderosa-dijo 2d apretando un botón y de la panza de Sherk sale una linterna apuntando la puerta pero Murdoc entro y la luz le dio en el ojo

-¡aaaaaaaahhhhhhh mierda!-grito Murdoc cayéndose contra las escaleras

-¡2d!-dijo noodle

-!Face-ache!-grito Murdoc enojado

2d abrio mucho los ojos y salto por la ventana

-¡Mi ventana!-dijo noodle mirando su ventana rota

Mientras tanto con Sally y Samara

Sally estaba jugando a las muñecas con Samara, ambas tenían muñecas en las manos

-Oye Sally ¿me ayudarías a encontrar un juguete que se me perdió?-pregunto Samara

-Claro-dijo Sally

Samara tomo a Sally de la mano y ambas aparecieron en un bosque

-¿Dónde estaba tu juguete antes?-pregunto Sally

-Ahí-dijo Samara señalando un pozo

Ambas se acercaron al pozo a unos centímetros aparecieron unos zombies

-Rayos estas cosas son molestas-dijo Samara

Sally saco sus cuchillos y los ojos de Samara se volvieron blancos

Sally apuñalo en la cabeza a tres zombies, Samara destrozo a cinco zombies

-¿Ya acabamos?-pregunto Sally

-Aun no-dijo Samara mirando unos zombies

Sally cortó el cuello de siete zombies y Samara destrozo a otros tres zombies, Samara entro al pozo y saco una muñeca de vestido de color negro con ojos de canica y cabello negro

Mientras tanto con Jack y Ben

Jack y ben estaban en un callejón escuchando música y fumando, unos hombres con mascara de hockey rojo blanco y azul aparecen

-Ey ustedes cara de culos salgan de nuestro callejón-dijo el hombre con mascara roja

-Cállense tontos nosotros vinimos primero-dijo Ben

-Muy bien ustedes lo lamentaran retrasados-dijo el hombre con mascara blanca

El hombre con mascara roja golpeo a ben, Jack pateo al hombre de mascara blanca en la cara, Jack golpeo al hombre con mascara blanca con todas sus fuerzas dejándolo inconsciente, el hombre con mascara azul golpeo a Jack y Ben lo pateo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente

-Mierda cada día hay más brutos e idiotas-dijo Ben

-Y estos son feos-dijo Jack mirando a los hombres

Mientras tanto en la casa de las creepypasta

Una chica con camisa y pantalones blancos, ojos, cabellos y zapatos negros con la piel pálida estaba al frente de la casa de las creepypastas

-¿Hola?-dijo Mark abriendo la puerta

-Hola soy Jane vengo a visitar a un amigo que se llama Jeff-dijo la chica de cabello negro

-Ah bueno pasa-dijo Mark abriendo la puerta y Jane entro

Mientras tanto en el parque

Noodle estaba sentada en una banquilla, el parque estaba completamente solo, Jeff se acerca a noodle

-Hola amor-dijo Jeff abrazando a noodle

-Hola-dijo noodle correspondiendo el abrazo de Jeff

-Tengo algo que decirte-dijo Jeff

-Ok dímelo-dijo noodle

-Yo soy Jeff the killer el asesino de las creepypastas que viste en la escuela-dijo Jeff

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo noodle sorprendida-no juegues con eso Jeff

Jeff cambio su cara a una pálida con ojos y cabello negro (recuerden que cuando no estaba transformado tenia cabello rubio y ojos azules)con su enorme sonrisa tallada, noodle abrió mucho los ojos impresionada y un poco asustada

-¿Qué dices noods?-pregunto Jeff

-Jeff…..yo….

Bueno hasta aquí el cap… ¿Qué dirá noodle? ¿Qué hará Jane en la casa?...bueno hasta pronto


	7. intruso y trampa

-¿Qué dices noods?-pregunto Jeff

-Jeff…..yo….-noodle no pudo decir nada no sabía cómo reaccionar

Jeff triste se dio media vuelta

-No hace falta decir nada-dijo Jeff y se dirigió a las afueras del parque

-Te amo-dijo noodle y abrazo a Jeff por la espalda

Jeff abrió mucho sería la primera vez que una humana le acepta, el asesino volteo a ver a su princesa y ambos se dieron un beso mientras se abrazaban

-Deberíamos irnos a clases amor-dijo noodle

-Ok-dijo Jeff un poco molesto

-Tranquilo te lo compasare luego-susurro noodle al oído de Jeff mientras acariciaba su entrepierna

Jeff se sonrojo un poco mientras soltaba un leve gemido, su cara paso a pálida a roja en un segundo, el joven creepypastero agarro la mano de noodle y ambos fueron en la escuela

En el pasillo de salón de clases

Unas chicas se agruparon en la entrada, estaban gritando emocionadas, luego llegaron Jeff y noodle

-hola tenemos noticias-dijo Katie sonriendo-¡abra otro compañero nuevo y parece que es lindo!-grito emocionada

Jeff y Noodle la vieron un poco confundidos después de todo en menos de un mes habría más de cinco (o seis no se) compañeros nuevos de clase

-Bueno pasen-dijo la maestra señalando el salón de clase vacía

Todos entraron a la clase, luego entraron Ben, Jack y Mark a la clase, un chico un poco más bajo que Jeff se fue del salón de clase, los demás no pudieron verle la cara porque se fue corriendo

-¿Y a ese que bicho le pica?-pregunto Jack

-No sé-dijeron Ben y Mark y se sentaron en las sillas

La clase transcurrió normal excepto por los chisme de donde será como se llamara o si tiene novia lo último de la mayoría del salón

-Noodle ¿quieres saber quién era el chico?-pregunto katie detrás de noodle

-Hai-dijo noodle

-Bueno se llama….-justo cuando iba a decir su nombre fue interrumpida

-Bueno clase es hora de la tarea-dijo la maestra

En la casa de las creepypastas

Estaban Jane y Chucky mirando la tele, en el piso estaba jugando Samara con Smile dog

-¿Oye que rayos huele tan mal?-pregunto Chucky

-Eh puesto una bomba apestosa en la habitación de Jeff-dijo Jane mientras se reía como una Psicópata

-Que loca esta esta chica casi tanto como Jeff-dijo Smile dog y Chucky y Samara asintieron con la cabeza

-Cállate muñeca para bebes-dijo Jane

-¡Oye no soy una muñeca!...soy una figura de acción-dijo Chucky

-Bueno muñeca-dijo Jane

-Cállate-dijo Jane

Alguien toco la puerta y Jane fue a abrir cuando abrió se encontró una carta

-Jeff idiota-dijo Jane agarrando su celular y marcando un número

En la escuela

Todos guardaban sus cosas, el celular de Jeff empezó a sonar, el Psicópata sonriente contesto su celular

-¿Hola?-dijo Jeff

-Jeff, hola no tengo tiempo al parecer alguien sabe quién eres y donde vives-dijo Jane al otro lado de la línea

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!-grito Jeff enojado

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Mark

-Al parecer un humano sabe dónde vivimos-dijo Jeff

-¿Qué?-pregunto noodle acercándose Jeff

-Nada-dijeron los cuatro al unísono

-Ok-dijo noodle confundida y se fue del salón

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Jack

-No lo sé….tenemos que averiguar quién es la persona-dijo Mark

-Si….además tenemos que descubrirle rápido antes de que nos delate-dijo Ben

Los cuatros se fueron corriendo del salón hacia la casa cuando llegaron Jane les dijo sobre la carta

-¿Tienes idea de quien podría ser?-pregunto Mark

-No….pero yo me preocuparía mas si se lo vende al ejercito-dijo Jane

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Jack

-¿Saben quién es el asesino de la cuerda?-pregunto Jane

-No-dijeron todos al unísono

-Exacto-dijo Jane

-bueno eso no importa ahora….hay que descubrir quién es-dijo Jane

Luego todos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro

En la cabaña de Gold

Se encontraron las seis creepypastas al frente de Gold y Zalgo

-¿Y ahora porque nos trajiste aquí?-pregunto Jeff

-Porque ahora trabajaran como creepypastas ayudando a los demás y trabajaran con unos amigos-dijo Zalgo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ben

-Porque descubrí que como no puedo dejarlos a la vista siendo buenos ni cuando fingen ahora mataran a los malos-dijo Gold

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron todos sorprendidos

-Miren saben que las intenciones de ser un creepypasta es matar y recaudar almas para hacernos mas fuertes…..así que se joden-dijo Zalgo

Todos volvieron a desaparecer y aparecieron en un campamento con lo que parece soldados y campistas

-No nos matéis por favor-grito uno de los campistas asustado

-Cállate o te daré un tiro en la cabeza-dijo un terrorista

-¿Y cuál es el plan?-pregunto Chucky apareciendo al lado de las creepypastas con Samara

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntaron Jane y Tails dolls

-Venimos a ayudarlos-dijo Samara

-Bueno pero no estorben-dijo Mark

Jeff lo miro confundido Mark no era de los que tenían mal comportamiento con los no-humanos encima de todo Mark no era lo que muchos piensas cuando se transformaba en Slenderman solo mataba a adolescentes y cazadores

-Bueno….sigamos-dijo Jeff giro su vista y se encontró con que estaba siendo apuntado por una escopeta

-Rayos-dijeron todos y salieron de sus escondites, los asesinos se agruparon al parecer eran como un enorme grupo con muchas armas

Los héroes de las creepypastas se agruparon preparándose para la batalla

Mientras tanto en la casa de Gorillaz

Noodle le estaba enviando mensajes a Jeff mientras esperaba pacientemente su respuesta, Noodle abrió y noto que no había nadie y el sonido estaba siendo emitido por la puerta principal y al abrirlo se encontró con un joven de peli-marrón, ojos verdes, camisa de the walking dead (una serie de televisión para los que no conocen), pantalón blanco y zapatos negros

-Hola estoy buscando la casa de Jeff-dijo el joven

-Si justo iba por el….. ¿eres el nuevo compañero de mi escuela?-pregunto noodle

-Aja, soy un "amigo" de Jeff y quise hacerle una visita-dijo el joven peli-marrón

-Bueno-dijo Noodle y se fue con el joven peli-marrón

Mientras tanto con los héroes de las creepypastas

Todos los asesinos estaban mirando fijamente a los héroes con rabia y mirada retadora

-¡A la mierda! ¡os voy a mandar al infierno a todos!-dijo Jeff y corto el cuello de cinco asesinos

Sally saco su cuchillo y le corto el corazón a tres asesinos, Samara y Tails decapitaron a cuatro asesinos las balas del grupo serial se dirigieron todos a los héroes, ellos aun con sus heridas contraatacaron y Jack y Ben, mataron a unos siete asesinos, Chucky asesino a cinco asesinos, todo se estaba volviendo espantoso había miles de charcos de sangre y los héroes estaban cansados y mareados por la pérdida de sangre, Mark pateo a Jeff en la cara, todos miraron la escena

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! ¡yo soy tu amigo!-dijo Jeff mientras sangraba en la nariz

-¡No, eres un idiota!-Mark saco un cuchillo y ataco a Jeff

Jeff cerro los ojos pero cuando el cuchillo lo atravesó no sintió dolor al abrir los ojos el cuchillo lo atravesó como si no existiera, Mark lo intento apuñalar muchas vece pero no paso nada…como si solo fuese una "ilusión". De repente un tentáculo amarro la cintura de Mark y otros a todo su cuerpo cuando lo estiraron no quedo vida de él, Slenderman apareció de la nada con sus tentáculos

-¡Ese no era yo, era una trampa!-dijo Slenderman

Todos miraron al los alrededores notaron que había muchos galones de gasolina, la gasolina estaba dispersada por todas partes, el demonio que secuestro a Mark tenía un encendedor

-¡VAYANSE AL INFIERNO!-grito el demonio

El demonio cuando trato de encender y tirar el encendedor un machete le atravesó el pecho justo en el corazón, un hombre alto con mascara de hockey, camisa negra, chaqueta azul, pantalones marrón y zapatos negros

-¡Jasón jodido loco te debo una!-grito Chucky

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Sally

-Si…es un amigo mío-dijo Chucky

-Hola soy Jasón Voorhes al parecer su nuevo compañero-dijo el hombre con mascara de Hochey

Todos desaparecieron, aparecieron en la cabaña de Gold, Zalgo tenía una tabla con hojas

-Muy bien hecho-dijo Zalgo

-Si…pero aun así siento algo malo-dijo Gold

-¿Tu mamá vendrá a la ciudad?-pregunto Jeff

-Cállate-dijo Gold

Todos desaparecieron, y volvieron a aparecer en la casa de los héroes (lo cambie porque a partir de ahora será un multi-converse)

Sally fue a mostrarle a Jasón su habitación, Samara, Chucky y Tails doll fueron a jugar en el patio de atrás, Mark, Ben y Jack fueron a jugar a la habitación de Mark alguien toco la puerta, Jeff se destransformo y abrió la puerta

-Hola-dijo Noodle sonriendo

-Ho…-cunado iba a saludar a su novia el joven lo golpeo en la cara

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Jeff-dijo el joven

Noodle se puso al frente de Jeff que estaba sentado en el suelo sobándose donde le había golpeado, Jeff miro al joven y abrió los ojos impresionado

-Joder…no puede ser…..tu eres…..

**Bueno hasta aquí ¿Quién será el joven? Yo se :d bueno adiós**


	8. Una noche cansada

**Bueno aquí otro cap de mi sexy Fic XD**

-Ho…-cuando iba a saludar a su novia el joven lo golpeo en la cara

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Jeff-dijo el joven

Noodle se puso al frente de Jeff que estaba sentado en el suelo sobándose donde le había golpeado, Jeff miro al joven y abrió los ojos impresionado

-Joder…no puede ser…..tu eres….eres..-Jeff no podía decir nada de la impresión

-Hola tonto-dijo el joven abalanzándose sobre Jeff

El joven pego varias beses a Jeff en la cara, el Psicópata escupía sangre

-¡Jeff!-grito noodle quitando al joven de encima de Jeff

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Jeff

El joven salió corriendo de la casa con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

-¡Me las pagaras luego Jeff the killer!-grito el joven mientras corría en segundos se alejó hasta solo ser un punto en el horizonte

-Jeff… ¿Quién era el?-pregunto noodle confundida

-Era….un viejo amigo-dijo Jeff

Noodle no le veía mucha sinceridad en las palabras de Jeff, la Nipona agarro la mano del creepypastero y ambos fueron a la habitación de Jeff

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Mark

Jack, Ben y Mark estaban buscando en internet historia hasta que encontraron en internet a un supuesto asesino en serie que dejo un bolso lleno de dinero en un bosque y que volvería esa misma noche

-Oigan les apuesto 5 dólares y una torta a que no pueden encontrar o pasar todo el día en el bosque-dijo Ben

-Amigo me hablas a mi soy el SLENDERMAN-dijo Mark confiado

-Además yo puedo camuflarme en la oscuridad con mi ropa negra-dijo Jack

-¿Entonces aceptan?-pregunto Ben

-Claro-dijeron Mark y Jack

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Jasón

Sally estaba en una habitación con Jasón, la niña fantasma miraba una colección de machetes y armas en el armario de Jasón

-¿Para qué tantas armas?-pregunto Sally

-¿Qué armas?-pregunto Jasón

-Esas-dijo Sally señalando los machetes del armario

-Esos son para cocina-dijo Jasón

-¿Desde cuándo se necesita un cuchillo de 2 metros para cocinar?-pregunto Sally

-No te dije lo que como-dijo Jasón

Sally no quería preguntar porque sabía que la respuesta la asustaría o asqueaba

Mientras tanto con las tres últimas creepypastas

Samara, Chucky y Marcos estaban robando un auto, Chucky intentaba soldar la entrada y los otros dos estaban vigilando

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?-preguntaron Samara y Marcos

-Porque si no lo hacen le diré a Jeff y a Mark que pusieron imágenes de ellos besándose-dijo Chucky abriendo la puerta del auto

Los la fantasma y los dos muñecos entraron al auto, luego un hombre por celular hablando con teléfono fijo su vista en el auto y al notar que estaba sucediendo saco una pistola y disparo

-¡RETROCEDE!-grito Chucky

Samara que estaba en el asiento del conductor retrocedió el auto hasta que salieron a la carretera, luego varios autos de policías rodearon al auto que conducían los tres

-¡Alto es la policía!-grito un uniformado en su auto

Los tres condujeron el auto mientras los policías los seguían en su auto (ni modo que en un elefante) mientras que los helicópteros los persiguen grabando la escena

Mientras tanto con Jeff y noodle

Ambos estaban en el sofá mirando la tele, en la noticia estaba la persecución

-¿Qué clase de familia deja a los niños en un auto solos?-pregunto noodle

-La clase de familias tontas-dijo Jeff

El celular de Jeff sonó noto que había recibido un mensaje al leerle decía: "ey idiota ven al parque a la noche para terminar lo que empezaste" al parecer el joven con que se había peleado Jeff busca venganza

-Joder que molesto es-dijo Jeff

-Ya tranquilo amor-dijo noodle abrazando a Jeff y este corresponde el abrazo

En la noche

Los tres jóvenes entraron a la sala con palas, picos, sabanas para dormir, cuerdas y linternas

-¿Jugaran al minecraft en la vida real?-pregunto Jeff

-No-dijo Ben

-¿Por qué llevan todo eso?-pregunto noodle

-Porque muy pronto seremos ricos-dijo Jack

Los tres salieron a fuera y se dirigieron al bosque

-¿Crees que debamos perseguirlos?-pregunto noodle

-No ahora tenemos que irnos para arreglar las cosas…tu quédate aquí-dijo Jeff

-No yo iré contigo-dijo noodle

-Está bien-dijo Jeff

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta pero antes de salir se encontraron con Tails, chucky y Samara

-¿Por qué llegan tan tarde?-pregunto noodle

-Porque se nos rompió las llantas del auto que robamos-dijo Chucky

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron noodle y Jeff

-Nada-dijeron los tres y se fueron a sus habitaciones

Jeff y noodle salieron de la casa para ir al parque

Mientras tanto en el bosque

Los tres estaban buscando en la tierra el supuesto tesoro aunque de todas formas los otros dos ganarían solo con estar toda la noche

-Joder esto es muy cansador-dijo Jack escavando en la tierra

-Cállate y excava-dijo Ben mientras picaba la tierra

Mark escavaba la tierra, ellos escucharon un sonido de los árboles y miraron a dos sombras aproximándose hacia ellos

-Ah! ¡Un monstruo!-grito Mark

Todos notaron su presencia y salieron corriendo del lugar asustados, la figura saco un arma afilada que no se podía distinguir muy bien porque estaban muy lejos

-Aquí estaremos a salvo-dijo Mark escondiéndose detrás de un árbol junto a Ben y Jack

Ellos se voltearon y notaron que la extraña figura estaba delante de ellos y corto el árbol dejando un hoyo enorme en el árbol

-AAAAAAAAHHHH….-gritaron los tres, Ben y Jack quedaron inconsciente por el susto

-¿Por qué gritan?-pregunto una voz familiar la de Jasón que se distinguía mas por su voz

-¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!-pregunto Mark enojado

-Vengo por mi tesoro-dijo Jasón poniendo su mano en el hoyó del árbol

Mark pensó que eran bloques de oro, o una bolsa de dinero que el robo o diamantes sin cortar, cuando Jasón saco su mano del árbol tenia un muñeco de juguete

-¿Un muñeco?-pregunto Mark

-Mi mayor tesoro-dijo Jasón, el volteo para encontrarse con Sally, se puso de rodillas y le entrego el muñeco de juguete

-Gracias-dijo Sally agarrando el muñeco de juguete y sonriendo

-Ay dios-dijo Mark y cayo inconsciente por el cansancio

-¿Por qué ellos estaban aquí?-pregunto Sally

-No se-dijo Jasón

Jane apareció de la nada con el cabello mojado y sonriendo

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Sally

-Estaba en el SPA-dijo Jane

Jasón agarro a los tres chicos y todos se fueron a un coche que tenían cerca del bosque

Mientras tanto en el parque

Estaban Jeff y noodle en el parque y al frente de ellos estaba el joven peli-marrón con una pistola en las manos

-Hasta la vista malnacido-dijo el joven disparando a Jeff

Jeff esquivaba las balas, cansado, noodle intento atacar al joven pero unos soldados aparecieron, noodle saco su katana y peleo con los soldados

-¡Muérete!-grito enojado el joven

Jeff esquivo otras balas, un soldado golpeo a Jeff por la espalda, noodle corto la cabeza del soldado y le clavo al otro en su pecho, el joven agarro a noodle y le apunto el arma en la cabeza

-Quieto o la mato-dijo el joven

Noodle en un movimiento rápido de karate lo pateo en la cara dejándolo en el piso con la nariz rota, Jeff se acercó al joven y lo apuñalo en el pecho, del pecho salió una luz blanca con rojo y desapareció

-Gracias….Jeff-dijo el joven antes quedarse inconsciente

-De nada….Liu-dijo Jeff soltando una lagrima era realmente doloroso para el recordar su triste pasado y tener que volver a apuñalar a su hermano

Los dos se fueron del parque pero antes llevaron al joven que se llamaba Liu al hospital

**Bueno hasta aquí wow las creepypastas también sienten miedo XD ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Liu? Y ¿Cómo habrá hecho para volver a la vida?...o ¿acaso Jeff no lo mato y pensó que si?...bueno no se las respuestas ¡hasta pronto! ¡viva ¡towgameplay!**


	9. Jeff the killer vs Boogieman

**Bueno aquí va otro Cap de mi hermosísimo Fic **

Jeff estaba en la casa de Gorillaz con noodle a su lado, ambos estaban abrazados viendo una película romántica

-Hola…. ¿Qué hace el aquí?-pregunto 2d mirando a Jeff

-Estoy viendo la tele-dijo Jeff

-No te hablaba a ti-dijo 2d agarrando un oso de peluche

-2d ¿aún no puedes dormir sin un oso de peluche?-pregunto noodle

-Si…y tú no te rías o si no….-2d miro a Jeff y fue interrumpido

-¿Me golpearas con el oso?-pregunto Jeff

Noodle sonto una risita, 2d miraba enojado a Jeff

-No…haré esto-dijo 2d y empezó a bailar de una forma tonta y ridícula

-¡No! ¡Alto! ¡Me mataras de la risa!-dijo Jeff mientras reía a carcajadas

-2d no molestes a Jeff-dijo noodle mientras empujaba a 2d a la salida-perdón pero esta celoso

-No importa…oye estamos solos-dijo Jeff dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía y comenzó a acercarse a noodle, la japonesa se sonrojo cuando sintió que Jeff lo besaba

-Ya vuelvo-dijo noodle y se fue

Jeff se sentó en el sofá, Russell entro a la sala miro detenidamente a Jeff por unos minutos

-¿hola?-dijo dudosamente Jeff

-¿Tu eres Jeff?-pregunto Russell

-Si…¿Por qué preguntas?-pregunto Jeff

-Mira….si haces algo que noodle no quiera o le haces daño, te golpeare tan fuerte que te parecerás a Murdoc-dijo Russell

Jeff sintió un escalofrió por miedo y rivalidad

-Ok…y no le haré ni daño ni nada de lo que no quiera-dijo Jeff

-Bueno pero estas advertido-dijo Russell y salió de la sala

Luego entro Murdoc a la sala ebrio y fumando un cigarrillo

-"Que bien ahora otro molesto entra a la sala"-pensó Jeff sarcásticamente

-Hola…tú debes ser Jeff….te tengo un regalo por ser el novio de Noodle-dijo Murdoc sacando algo y dándoselo a Jeff

Jeff al mirar la cosa que le había dado Murdoc se sonrojo al notar que era un condón

-Y si necesita más me avisas-dijo Murdoc y se fue

-Hola…. ¿qué tienes ahí?-pregunto Noodle entrando a la habitación

-Nada-dijo Jeff escondiendo el condón

Noodle agarro las manos de Jeff y se sonrojo cuando miro el condón

-Erm….no creo que quieras intentarlo-dijo Jeff nervioso

-….no-dijo noodle y se sentó al lado de Jeff

Mientras tanto en la casa de los screamers (screamers son sustos que salen de la nada como en películas, videojuegos, etc)

Estaban Jack, Ben y Chucky en la sala usando la computadora portátil

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto Mark entrando en la sala

-Hicimos una página para creepypastas, seres de terror, de película y otras cosas y contestamos la mayoría-Dijo Ben

-Mira esto "¿Es cierto que Jasón duerme con un oso de peluche?"-dijo Chucky leyendo el mensaje

Los cuatro se rieron mucho por el comentario

-Si…y dile que tiene la cara más deforme que la iguana que estaba en esa banda-dijo Mark

-Cierto…ey mira este "¿Por qué Tails dolls se parece a la muñeca de mi hermana menor?"-dijo Chucky mientras reía

-Dile porque es una copia del retraso deforme del original-dijo Jack

-Mira este esta raro…"¿De qué color son las bragas de Jane?"-dijo Chucky mientras reían

-Negras-dijo Jack

Cuando los cuatro iban a reír inmediatamente miraron a Jack sorprendidos

-Ups…digo no se-dijo Jack

-Jack llamo Jane dijo que tendrán un bebe y dijo que tienes que irte al hospital que está al otro lado de la ciudad-dijo Chucky sin pensar que se lo creyera

Los cuatro volvieron a reirá por la broma de Chucky

-¡A ya voy mi amor!-grito Jack saliendo por la puerta

-"Este tipo es un idiota"-pensaron los cuatro

Mientras tanto en un hospital

Estaba Liu en una cama conectado a muchos cables, los doctores lo atendían en caso de una emergencia o que algo fallase, luego de unos minutos Liu despertó

-¿Qué hago yo aquí?-pregunto Liu luego se agarró la cabeza tenia jaqueca-yo….Jeff-dijo al recordar la pelea en el parque con su hermano

-Bueno días…muy bien quiero que se quede hasta mañana para mantenerlo en observación-dijo el doctor entrando a la habitación

-Muy bien doc-dijo Liu y se durmió

El doctor salió de la habitación, Liu se acomodó en su cama

-"Muy bien cuando sea de noche abandonare este lugar"-pensó Liu mientras fingía dormir

Mientras tanto en la casa de Gorillaz

Noodle y Jeff estaban en el sofá, noodle se acomodó dormida en el brazo de Jeff

-"Noodle está dormida….es mi oportunidad-pensó Jeff

El Psicópata se acercó lentamente a noodle mientras se veía que estaba sonriendo, saco de su bolsillo algo, 2d entro a la sala y al mirar que Jeff se acercaba con algo 2d salto sobre el

-¡¿Qué haces?!-pregunto Jeff

-¡No le harás daño a noodle!-grito 2d

Noodle se despertó por los gritos y miro a 2d y a Jeff

-¡2d! ¡¿Qué haces?!-pregunto noodle tratando de alejar a 2d de Jeff

-¡Trato de matarte!-grito 2d

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo noodle mirando a Jeff

-Toma-dijo Jeff entregándole un collar a noodle-quería que fuera sorpresa

-Es lindo-dijo noodle poniéndose el collar-¡2d no molestes a Jeff!

-Lo sien…-2d fue interrumpido

Jeff le dio un golpe en la nariz haciendo que 2d cayera al piso con la nariz rota

-Jeff no lo golpees-dijo noodle

-El empezó-dijo Jeff

Boogieman apareció de la nada y le tiro un hechizo a Jeff

-Mierda….todo se ve borroso-dijo Jeff poniéndose de rodillas tratando de levantarse

-Bueno es hora de que la deuda sea cobrada-dijo Boogieman

Boogieman agarro a noodle antes de que ella pudiese acercarse a Jeff, Boogieman abrió un portal en la pared y entro en el

-¡Jeff!-grito noodle antes de que entrara en el portal

-¡Mierda!-grito Jeff

-¿Dónde está noodle y porque 2d esta tirado en el piso?-pregunto Russell entrando a la sala

-¡Boogieman secuestro a noodle!-dijo Jeff alterado

-¡¿Qué?!...!tenemos que irnos rápido!-dijo Russell agarrando a 2d y a Jeff y saliendo de la sala

En el sótano

Los cuatro estaban al frente de una puerta de hierro grande (digo cuatro porque Russell encontró a Murdoc y lo llevo con el) se podía distinguir el olor a cenizas

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-pregunto Jeff

-Mi odia amigo este es la puerta del maldito infierno-dijo Murdoc

Jeff sintió como la sensación lo volvía a invadir pero esto era locura combinada con la obsesión de matar

-Entremos allí-dijo Jeff con seguridad

Todos miraron a Jeff de una forma rara porque…admitámoslo quien sería tan loco para entrar al infierno, al abrir la puerta de hierro vieron un lugar lleno de fuego, personas o demonios tirados al piso muertos

-M-Muy bien…e-esto es por n-noodle-dijo 2d tratando de entrar pero era preso del miedo

-¡Auxilio!-grito una persona en el infierno

Jeff pudo distinguir la voz…era de noodle….no tardo ni un segundo en saltar a dentro del infierno para salvarla

-Oye espera tu turno-dijo Murdoc

Jeff corría por un largo camino de roca, su piel hecha de forma artificial se desprendía hasta que se podía distinguir la mitad de su cara, una era su cara normal y la otra era su clásica cara de asesino, no tardó mucho en encontrarla en una celda sentada en el suelo con abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su cara en sus rodillas

-Noodle-dijo Jeff agarrando las barras de hierro de la celda

-Muy tarde amiguito-dijo Boogieman apareciendo al lado de Jeff y dándole un golpe en la cara

-¡Pagaras por esto!-grito Jeff sacando un cuchillo de su bolsillo y apuñalando a Boogieman en el estomago

Boogieman agarro a Jeff del cuello y estrangulándolo, Jeff lo pateo en la cara varias veces, Boogieman lo golpeo en el estómago, Jeff saco el cuchillo del estómago y le hizo una cortadura en el cuello

-¡Jeff!-gritaron Russell, 2d

-Deja de pelearte con tu novio marica-dijo Murdoc

-Váyanse de aquí-dijo Jeff, luego Boogieman lo golpea en la cara

-¿Qué te paso en la cara?-pregunto 2d impresionado

-¡QUE SE LARGUEN!-grito Jeff mientras agarraba fuertemente el cuello de Boogieman haciendo que la sangre del cuello salpicara por su cara

Russel, 2d y Murdoc abrieron la celda, agarraron a noodle y se la llevaron

Jeff golpeo con mucha fuerza a Boogieman en la cara, Boogieman se cayó hacia el borde del piso, Jeff se acercó y miro a Boogieman

-¿Crees que te aceptaran?...¿crees que por fin encontraste a alguien que te ama?...¿crees que esos fenómenos te valoran?...!PUES NO! ¡SIEMPRE SERAS UN MONSTRUO Y UN BICHO RARA! ¡HAZ HECHO MUCHO DAÑO AL MUNDO Y POR ELLO TODOS TE ODIAN! ¡PRONTO TE QUEMARAS EN EL INFIERNO!-grito Boogieman mientras reía a carcajadas

Jeff le apuñalo la mano a Boogieman y este cayo al vacío hasta que choco contra el piso

-Estate preparado idiota porque pronto tu cabeza estará de adorno en mi habitación-dijo Jeff

Jeff se dirigió a la salida pero alguien le pego por la espalda y cayo inconsciente antes de perder la conciencia escucho una voz

-Maldito perro no saldrás tan fácil de aquí-dijo una voz

Unos demonios agarraron a Jeff y lo llevaron hasta un lugar extraño parecido a un trono al aire libro en una estatua de demonios estaban cabezas de personas atadas y suspendidas

-Hola-dijo…

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap….tal vez haga el ultimo cap mañana ya sé que es corto pero….bueno no es que me aburrí pero estoy haciendo otro planes **


	10. ¿END?

**Bueno aquí va otro Cap de mi hermosísimo Fic **** y el ultimo, será el más largo**

-Hola-dijo un ángel con alas negras

El ángel era de pantalón y zapatos negros, tenía una aureola negra, con alas negras, era de ojos rojos, dientes largos y una espada

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Jeff

-Soy Satanás… ¿O que no te acuerdas de mí?-pregunto el ángel con alas negras

-No-dijo Jeff

-Yo fui el que te envió a esos matones, gracias a mi eres el mejor asesino del mundo-dijo Satanás sonriendo malvadamente

Jeff le intento golpear pero Satanás lo agarro de la muñeca y lo golpeo en la cara, Jeff pateo a Satanás en la entrepierna y luego en la cara, Satanás le corto con sus garras en el pecho, Jeff lo golpeo en el cuello, Satanás lo pateo en la cara haciéndole un moretón y dejándolo inconsciente en el piso

-Lleven al perro a la cruz del castigo-dijo Satanás

Tres demonios agarraron a Jeff y salieron del lugar que era un castillo

Mientras tanto en la habitación de noodle

Noodle estaba durmiendo en su cama, mientras que Russell, 2d y Murdoc estaban alrededor de ella

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Russell

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Murdoc

-Tenemos que rescatar a Jeff-dijo Russell

-Cierto-dijo 2d

-¡Cállate Face-ache!...y no lo rescataremos le diremos a noodle que todo fue un sueño-dijo Murdoc

Noodle se estaba despertando lentamente mientras los tres discutían

-Dije que lo mata…..digo hola noods-dijo Murdoc al darse cuenta que lo miraba noodle

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunto noodle

-Te secuestro Boogieman pero nosotros te rescatamos junto con….-2d fue interrumpido

-Cállate-dijo Murdoc golpeando a 2d en la cabeza

-¡Auch!-dijo 2d y se agarró la cabeza

-¿Qué?-dijo noodle confundía

-Nada…descansa-mintió Murdoc

-¿Algo se me olvida?-pregunto noodle

-No-dijo Murdoc

-Si-dijo Russell-tenemos que rescatar a Jeff

-¡¿Dónde está?!-pregunto noodle preocupada

-En su casa-mintió Murdoc

-En el infierno-dijo 2d

Murdoc le pego muy fuerte en el brazo a 2d

-¡Auch!-dijo 2d sobándose el brazo

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-dijo noodle

-Si…creo que le avisare a su familia-dijo Russell

-No, yo lo haré-dijo noodle y se fue

-Oye ¿cómo salvaremos a Jeff?-pregunto 2d

-No se-dijo Russell

-Yo se-dijo Murdoc

Mientras tanto en la casa de los screamers

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala incluyendo Zalgo y Gold

-¿Por qué nos llamaron?-pregunto Jack

-Por esto-dijo Zalgo esperando unos segundos

Noodle entro por la puerta corriendo con una katana en las manos

-¡Chicos tenemos que salvar a Jeff que está en el infierno!-dijo noodle

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, luego de unos segundos en silencio fueron corriendo a la casa de Gorillaz, cuando entraron hablaron todos al unísono

-¿Dónde está el idiota?-preguntaron al unísono

-Aquí-dijo 2d

Murdoc le golpeo en la cabeza y 2d se sobo donde le había golpeado

-Hablamos de Jeff-dijo Jane

-Por aquí-dijo Russell y entro al sótano y lo demás lo siguieron

-Wow esto no se ve todos los días-dijeron Jack, Jane, Marcos y Mark cuando Murdoc abrió la entrada al infierno

-Principiantes-dijeron Chucky, Zalgo, Gold y Jasón

Todos entraron al portal pero….una enorme cantidad de demonios se pararon al frente de ellos

-¡Alto! ¡Satanás nos mandó a destruirlos!-gritaron tres demonios que al parecer eran los generales

-No y váyanse de aquí-dijeron Murdoc, Jane y Chucky

Los demonios empezaron a pelear con los héroes, Murdoc saco su escopeta y mato a 13 demonios, noodle corto a en pedazos a 17 demonios, Russell saco un bate y le pego en la cabeza a 5 demonios, Jane saco su cuchillo y corto a 16 demonios, Jack saco un bisturí y lo clavo en el pecho de 6 demonios, Ben saco un arco y una flecha y disparo a 12 demonios, Sally saco un cuchillo y le corto el estómago a 13 demonios, Jasón le corto la cabeza a 14 demonios, Chucky saco su cuchillos y les corto el cuello a 5 demonios, Samara mato a 7 demonios con sus poderes Tails dolls saco su machete y apuñalo a 4 en el pecho

-¡Jodanse!-gritaron los últimos tres demonios corriendo hacia unas cuevas

-Yo voy por el de la izquierda y tú por el de la derecha-dijo Gold

-¿Quién va por el demonio del medio?-pregunto Zalgo

-Yo-dijo noodle

-Bueno-dijeron Zalgo y Gold fueron a las cuevas

Noodle fue por un sendero que dirigía al castillo

-¿Ahora que?-pregunto Jack

Otros demonios se pusieron al frente de ellos

-Sobrevivir-dijo Jasón y empezaron a pelear

En la cueva de la izquierda

Gold estaba en una cueva húmeda al frente de él, estaba un demonio negro con cuerno dorados, armadura y un martillo enorme

-Es hora de que mueras soy el general Reko-dijo el demonios golpeando a Gold con el martillo

Gold saco un gancho oxidado y golpeo a Reko en la cabeza con el gancho, Reko golpeo a Gold en el estómago con su martillo, Gold enredo la cadena del gancho en el cuello de Reko mientras lo ahorcaba Reko golpeo a Gold en la cara y tirándolo al piso, Reko se dirigió a la salida con una cara de triunfo Gold agarro la cadena del gancho y lo jalo doblando el cuello de Reko y haciéndole una cortada en el cuello

-Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo-dijo Gold

Mientras tanto en la cueva derecha

Estaba Zalgo al frente de un demonio con tres ojos, sus cuernos eran de un acerco negro y tenía una espada con armadura

-Soy Baltazar-dijo el demonio de cuernos negros

Zalgo saco de su espalda varios tentáculos, Baltazar hizo una cortadura en el hombro de Zalgo, el príncipe del dolor hizo que uno de sus tentáculos atravesara el torso de Baltazar, el general demonio clavo su espada en el hombro de Zalgo, el príncipe de un movimiento rompió las piernas de Baltazar, Baltazar clavo su espada en una de las bocas de Zalgo, Zalgo saco de su boca unos tentáculos que jalaron a Baltazar hasta devorarlo todo

-Saladito-dijo Zalgo

Mientras tanto por el sendero del medio

Noodle seguía caminando por el sendero respirando con dificultad, un demonio de cuernos de diamantes, armadura y unos guantes

-Soy Gimex y hoy es tu funeral-dijo el demonio

Gimex golpeo a noodle en la cara, noods le hizo una cortada en el brazo con su Katana, Gimex pego a noodle en el costado, noodle le corto el brazo a Gimex, el demonio agarro a noodle del cuello dispuesto a matarla

-Espero que tengas pesadillas-dijo Gimex alzando el puño para matarla

Justo cuando iba a golpearla Liu le pateo a Gimex en el pecho haciendo que noodle cayera al piso

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto noodle

-Trato de salvar a mi hermano y a su novia-dijo Liu

Gimex golpeo a Liu, Noodle le clavo su katana en el pecho cerca del corazón

-Maldita-dijo Gimex escupiendo sangre

Liu agarro la Katana y le corto del pecho a la cabeza a Gimex, unos demonios se acercaron dónde estaba Liu

-Descuida yo me encargo-dijo Liu sacando una espada

Noodle agarro la Katana y se fue hacia el trono de Satanás

En el trono

Estaba Satanás pegando a Jeff con un látigo con púas de hierro, Jeff tenía muchas cortaduras en el cuerpo, estaba atado en una cruz, el Psicópata estaba escupiendo sangre, Satanás se reía de una forma rara y perturbadora

-¡Jeff!-grito noodle tratando de acercarse a la cruz

Unos demonios aparecieron de la nada al frente de ella, ellos empezaron a pelear

-Cuando termine contigo haré que noodle esté en el infierno por siempre-dijo Satanás cuando intento darle otro latigazo a Jeff

Jeff esquivo el látigo y las cuerdas se cortaron, Jeff le clavó un cuchillo a Satanás en la cara

-Noodle-grito Jeff mientras mataba a unos demonios

Noodle abrazo a Jeff y este le correspondió el abrazo

-Uy que tierno-dijo Satanás con sarcasmo-Te haré un trato

-No-dijo Jeff

-Si dejas a noodle aquí yo te liberare en caso contrario tú te quedaras aquí para siempre-dijo Satanás sonriendo malvadamente

-…ok llévame a casa-dijo Jeff

Satanás chasqueo los dedos y Jeff desapareció

-¡Jeff!-grito noodle

-Ese idiota no te amo solo te uso para violarte-se burló Satanás riéndose malvadamente

Satanás alzo su látigo para golpearla mientras ella lloraba de la tristeza, noodle se cubrió la cara asustada

Mientras tanto en la casa de los screamers

Jeff apareció en su habitación, se acercó a su espejo y paso algo raro

-¿Así que aceptaras el trato?-pregunto su reflejo

-Si….pero antes llévame al infierno-dijo Jeff

Del espejo salió varios fantasma y entraron en el cuerpo de Jeff, Jeff salto al espejo que era como un portal al infierno, luego salto hacia Satanás atajándose de su espalda

-¡Jeff!-grito noodle

-Perdóname noods pero tenía que hacer algo importante-dijo Jeff apuñalando a Satanás por la espalda

-Maldito-dijo Satanás tirando a Jeff por una estatua de demonio

Jeff se levantó adolorido, se teletransporto hacia Satanás y lo pateo en el cuello, Satanás golpeo a Jeff en la cara, Noodle apuñalo a Satanás en la espalda, Jeff apareció encima de Satanás y clavo su cuchillo en la cara del diablo, Satanás enojado tenía un aura enorme de maldad e ira, Jeff agarro a noodle y la dejo en su casa, Satanás saco una enorme espada, Jeff tenía un aura negra que se veía desde lejos al igual que el de Satanás

-¡JEFF THE KILLER TE MALDIGO A PASAR LA ETERNIDAD EN EL INFIENRO!-grito Satanás mientras en infierno se derrumbaba

-¡SATANÁS GO TO SLEEP FOREVER BITCH!-grito Jeff

Satanás alzo su espada con ira y Jeff se acercó a Satanás para clavarle su cuchillo en el pecho los demonios se acercaron hacia la batalla para ayudar a su jefe, Jeff miro a su alrededor y vio un sinfín de demonios…

**CONTINUARA….**

**Bueno quise darle un buen final así que esperen la continuación que espero que sea más larga**


End file.
